Home Is Where The Heart Is
by wildkidlexie
Summary: After the war, things will have to go back to the way it should be. Life goes on, but no matter where they are, home is where the heart is. A postDH story
1. Family

**A/N: This is my newest story about post-DH. I know my stories haven't been going on too well, but I hope you like this story. **

**For those who have been putting my other stories on alert and all, I thank you guys very much. Those are some of the reasons that keep me writing on. **

**Anyway, I hope you review this story. Hope you enjoy it too!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fourteen-year-old Teddy Lupin lowered a bunch of flowers on his parents' grave. The breeze felt chilly, but he stood there staring at it. He gazed upon the inscription written: _Died For The Next Generation To Live_. His godfather, Harry Potter, said it was all too true. Harry had told him a lot of stories about his parents as he was growing up. He didn't hide anything at all, even the fact that his father was a werewolf.

_"There's not__hing to be ashamed of, Ted. Courage is not just facing danger in the eye, it's standing up to your fears and making the best out of the worse situations. Your father was a brave man to face the fact that he was a werewolf and live on."_

Teddy knew he wouldn't be ashamed of his father even if Harry didn't tell him that. His grandmother, Andromeda, couldn't tell him enough stories about how his mother fought and died so that he could have a free and safe future. The people the surrounded Teddy never failed to remind him how much his parents loved him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victorie waited by the windowsill. It seemed to take like forever for her mother to come home. Her grandfather is ill and she had to go to France. Choosing to stay in England for summer, Victorie is stuck in her house, taking care of her twin brothers Andre and Will. Her father, being a curse-breaker In Egypt for Gringotts took a month's leave waiting for his wife to come back, although he took on some odd jobs to keep the family's financial state stable.

"Victorie?" Victorie turned. Will rubbed his eyes. "Andre kicked me off from the bed. My back is sore. He keeps kicking me off the bed," he complained. Will isn't always this whiney, only when he gets really sleepy. Victorie took hold of his hand and led him back to his room. She carried him back to his bed. "Do I really have to take a nap?" he asked

Victorie nodded. "Yes, Will. Naps are very important to little boys like you. I took plenty of naps too when I was five years old." She said it with full confidence, although she could remember how often she complained about it to her mother as well when she was about Will's age. "Now go to sleep. Dad's coming home soon. I will make your favorite dinner." Luckily, Victorie loved to cook.

Soon, Andre was the one who woke up saying, "Will keeps on moving and I can't sleep when he keeps on moving, but I really _want _to take a nap." Which, in Victorie's thoughts, wasn't true since the boys would do anything to not take their naps. "Honestly, Victorie, I do want to take my nap but Will keeps on moving and it really wakes me up."

Victorie didn't even try to persuade her brother to go back to bed. Will soon woke up too and came down for a snack. Victorie made them both sandwiches to their liking. She went back to the windowsill and stared outside to the garden. She remembers clearly how her mother and father would take her out there and play with her and tell her how much they adored her. She couldn't wait for her mother to come back home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey give it back! James!" James playfully ran around the room, chased by his younger brother Albus. "I'm going to tell Dad! James, give it here!" Albus tripped over his feet. James laughed out loud. "That's unfair, James!" cried Albus. Tears were starting to well up his eyes. "Give that here, James! That's mine! I'm going to tell Dad!"

Harry stepped into the living room. "Tell me what?" James stopped dead on his tracks. Harry looked at Albus who was silently crying. "Now what is going on between you two? I leave the room for five minutes and something happens." He walked over to James. "Hand that to me," he said. James did. Harry looked at it. Albus had drawn a family picture. Harry smiled and helped Albus stand up. "Here you go," he said, handing Albus back the drawing. Harry turned to James. "How many times have I asked you not to tease Albus?" he said.

"It isn't my fault that Albus is a worrywart and a crybaby," replied James. "All I wanted was to have a little fun and play with him but he wouldn't look up from that drawing of his. He needs a bit of exercise more than sitting there and drawing. How would he be able to play Quidditch when he can't even run that well? Look at him, Dad!"

Harry sighed. "It's for Albus to decide what he wants to do, James. Now why don't you and I just go outside and play catch with those golf balls. If you really want to be Seeker, you should be out there practicing rather than making Albus _exercise_." Harry looked at Albus. "Your mother is in the kitchen. Just walk over there if you need anything. James and I will be right outside."

James happily skipped outside into the garden. He grabbed his broom from the broom shed and easily mounted it. Harry took the golf balls be bought for James to practice with. James loved to fly. Ever since he was young he wanted to. He was so excited when his sixth birthday came and Ginny finally allowed him on the broom. Harry always helped him with practice.

_"One day, I will become a really great Seeker!"_

With practice, Harry knew that James's dream might just come true. "Give this one a go, James." Harry threw the ball high up. James pulled the broom and easily caught the ball in midair. "That's my boy," said Harry proudly. He threw another one, James caught it again. He swerved a few times. Harry laughed. "Let's just see what you'd do if you fall off the broom."

James shook his head. "I bet you a thousand Galleons I won't." James had always been a rather cocky boy, but he knew his limits. Harry taught James all he knew about being a Seeker since James asked a million times. Harry had always been James's idol as far as he could remember. Every time he saw his father, he wanted to be more like him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ron entered through the front door. Tiredly, he sat himself down onto the couch. He closed his eyes for a bit of rest. Ron felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione had brought him sot hot cocoa. Hermione bent over and gave Ron a kiss. Ron smiled and returned it. He took the hot cocoa from Hermione's hand and took a sip.

"Rose is still awake, you know," whispered Hermione as she stroked Ron's flaming red hair. "She has been looking for you all day. I don't know what's in you that she finds amusing." Ron smiled at the thought of their daughter asking Hermione where he was. "I think you should go upstairs and see her. She said that you should tuck her in tonight because I've been the one doing so for the last couple of weeks," she said.

Ron nodded. He stood up and gave Hermione another kiss before heading up to Rose's bedroom. When he pushed open the door, Rose had already fallen asleep. Ron smiled and pulled up her covers. He knelt by her bed and kissed her forehead. He loves his little girl. He gently swept away the curls from Rose's face and tucked it behind her ears.

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes. "Daddy," she whispered. Ron looked at her. Rose smiled sweetly. "I thought you wouldn't tuck me in again tonight. I was waiting for you all day." Ron gazed upon his daughter's anxious face. "Please don't leave again tomorrow, Daddy. You promised me we're going to play a game, just the two of us. I've been waiting for that for so long."

Ron couldn't resist her sad eyes. "I can't tomorrow. Daddy has to go to work." Rose sad eyes became even more melancholic upon hearing this. Ron gently wiped away Rose's tears from her eyes. "Don't, Rosie. I promise I'm going to play with you as soon as this project we're working on is finish." Ron kissed Rose's cheek. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep, all right? I don't want you waking up too tired tomorrow," he said.

Rose nodded and closed her eyes. She felt her father stand up. Rose quickly opened her eyes again. Ron smiled and sat on her bed. He took hold of her hand. Rose smiled and slowly closed her eyes and finally went to rest. Ron let go of her hand and walked out of her room, silently closing the door behind him so it wouldn't wake hi daughter up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Scorpius looked evenly at his father who circled the room. It was midnight by now and he was rather sleepy. Draco didn't seem to mind the boy as he continued pacing. Scorpius yawned. He tried to get his father's attention. He wanted to sleep badly. The night before was the same and he felt very tired indeed.

Draco turned and looked at his son. "If you're sleepy, why don't you go up to your room, pull up your covers, and go to bed?" he asked hotly. He didn't mean to yell at the boy for no reason, really. It's just work had been putting too much pressure on him lately. His name was stamped and blacklisted among the Death Eaters. He looked at his son. The sins of their ancestors would continue on and he knew that the boy would suffer the same fate as he is suffering as of the moment.

Scorpius looked up innocently. "You promised to come and tell me a story tonight before go to bed because you said you were too busy last night," he said. Draco took a deep breath and tried not to get irritated. Scorpius scratched his head. "You also said that you wouldn't be pacing the floor tonight because everything is okay now and you can tell me a story before I go to bed." Scorpius inherited his father's way of insisting in his wants.

With no other alternative, Draco took Scorpius's hand and led him upstairs. "Now can you go to sleep?" he asked. Scorpius shook his head, still waiting for the story. Draco sighed and took his boy to bed and pulled up the blanket to his chin. He sat on the chair beside his son's bed. "One day there was a little boy who really insists on stories every night." Scorpius laughed. Draco watched him laugh a carefree laugh. It reminded him of his own childhood when he would try to get his father to tuck him in, but that never happened. His father died without pulling the covers up to his chin and telling him bedtime stories. "He's a very sweet boy and he's also very nice. I love him just the way he is."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: I really don't know what this is, but I liked writing it. It's supposed to be ONESHOT fanfiction, but do you think I should continue on writing this? Please review, thanks!**


	2. Love

**A/N: I've decided to write chapter two on this story. Please tell me if I'm pushing it too far. Thanks for the reviews and the support!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The kids ran around. James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo were playing tag. Teddy saw Lily about to run past him. He smiled and caught her, carrying her into his arms. Lily's red hair bounced on her shoulders. The freckles she got from her mother suited her rosy cheeks. Lily is the sister Teddy never had. He loved her so. He was delighted when Harry announced that it was going to be a girl. He had always wanted his godfather have a baby girl after having two boys. Just as he imagined her to be, Lily is as sweet and outgoing as ever, opposing to James's roughness and Albus's shyness.

"Is that you, Ted?" Teddy turned and saw Harry standing behind him. "I thought you said you couldn't make it. Didn't you mention you had so many books to finish over the summer?" Harry's eyes shifted to Lily. "And as for you, my red-haired princess, I thought Mummy told you that you have to take your bath now." Lily laughed. Teddy set her down as Lily dashed off into the house. Harry turned to Teddy. "How's it been?" he asked.

Teddy shrugged. "It's been all right so far, I guess." All his life Teddy had talked to Harry about everything. Harry was like a father, a brother, a best friend, and a mentor to him. Harry had taught him how to face his problems and fears. "I went to their graves yesterday. I've been thinking so much about them lately. I've been having dreams about them too, not that I'm complaining." Teddy smiled, but Harry knew him too well.

"Life would have been a whole lot different if they were here, wouldn't it?" said Harry. Teddy couldn't agree more. Harry placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "But then you wouldn't be the Ted Lupin I know today." Teddy felt Harry's hand's weight on his shoulder. "You don't have to carry the whole world on this shoulder of yours. One day someone close enough to you would love you so much to share this burden." Harry took off his hand. "You will feel it come off of you just like that. Ginny did it for me."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Your mother isn't coming until the end of summer, just in time for you to go back to Hogwarts," announced Bill as he folded Fleur's letter. Victorie neither looked happy nor sad. Bill sighed as he gave Victorie a hug. "I know it's been hard for you lately, keeping watch of your brother and doing everything your mother or I should be doing." Bill held Victorie's arms. "But I'm happy that I have you as my daughter. I can count on you on tough times like this."

Victorie smiled at her father. She didn't know what to say. She was happy that she could help her family out and be useful to her parents, but she also knew she was missing out on so many things her friends were off doing. They've written to her a million times complaining why she can't go shopping with them. Victorie never replied to any one of their letters. It was too painful to say not because she had to stay at home to take care of the house. She wasn't even a teenager yet.

Though there was one reason why Victorie hadn't given up just yet. A boy always wrote to her, day by day, encouraging her and telling her that she could do it. He always said that _when life gets tough, the tough gets going_ and she liked that saying very much. He accompanied her though his letters and kept her smiling for her father and brothers. The words that come from a small parchment danced in her heart everyday.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sit still, Lily," said Ginny, trying to get her daughter clean. She scrubbed her body and beneath her ears making Lily laugh and get squigglier than ever. Ginny gave up bathing her too properly and took her out of the bathtub. She wrapped the laughing girl with a warm towel and dried her. Tickling Lily, Ginny helped her put on the clothes. Ginny didn't even say she was done before Lily dashed out the door and down the stairs.

Harry smiled when he saw Lily tear across the living room and outside into the backyard. "Lively, isn't she?" he said when he saw Ginny exasperatedly make her way down the stairs. Harry kissed her cheek. "Teddy came by just a moment ago. He's grown up so much now. I can't believe years just fly by. Soon, we'll be seeing our own James going off to Hogwarts. Then it'll be Albus, then Lily." Harry watched as James amazed Lily by his cartwheels. "I just hope we don't need to send a dozen Howlers to them when they get there."

"Heaven forbid," said Ginny, half-joking. "Though it's rather healthy to cause mischief." Harry raised an eyebrow. He never thought he would hear a mother say such words. "Oh come off it, Harry. It's as if we were never children ourselves. If it wasn't for that war I bet you would have pulled off more than a million pranks with you and your slick ideas. Do you remember the flying car back when you were in your second year?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How can I forget?" He placed his arm around Ginny and they walked towards the window to get a better view of their children and Rose and Hugo Weasley. "I was almost expelled that year. I don't know what I would've done if they snapped my wand and kicked me back to the Dursleys. But then, when you think about it, it was pretty fun especially when you get to do it with your best friend." He pulled Ginny closer. "And then after all the mischief you've done with him you end up getting his sister. It isn't a bad deal at all." Ginny smiled, Harry kissed her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ron stuffed his wand into his robe. "I know, Hermione, I know," he said as he headed out the front door. He turned and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "I wasn't expecting to get home this late. Harry didn't mention anything about reports on Mondays so I didn't expect to do much today." Hermione wiped off the dirt on Ron's nose. Ron slowed down a little. "Hermione, do you remember?" he asked, a smile crawled to his face. Hermione looked at Ron confusedly. "When we were in our first year, on Hogwarts express. I also had dirt on my nose," he said, recalling the moment.

"How could I remember, that was ages ago," said Hermione, but she was smiling. She looked into Ron's eyes. "Don't be in such a hurry. Rose and Hugo would be safe under Harry and Ginny's care anyway. It's not the first time you've come home late." Ron smiled at Hermione. He looked at her tantalizing eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione returned the kiss. She slowly broke it off saying, "But you really should get the kids now."

Ron caressed Hermione's face. "The kids will be all right," he whispered. He softly touched her cheek and smiled. "When was the last time I ever told you how gorgeous you were, Hermione?" To Ron, although she would always be that annoying little girl that he didn't want to be friends with when he was eleven, Hermione is still the woman of his dreams. Still annoying at times, yes, but rather cutely annoying now, unlike before.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "I think the last time you said that was when I was looking very sick and you tried to cheer me up." Ron smiled and wrapped his hands around Hermione. He felt his tired body regain strength again having Hermione so close to him. Hermione patted his back. She leaned on him and felt the warmth of his embrace around her. "Ronald, I really do think it's time you picked up the kids. It's almost their bedtime now." Ron gave her one last kiss before he Apparated away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Draco buried his head on his hand. His son ran around the living room and played with his new toy model of Hogwarts Express. Surprisingly, it was Harry Potter who gave him the toy on his first birthday, although Harry had never seen the child. He sympathizes with Draco, knowing how life would get a lot tougher now that the Death Eaters are gone and his father dead and their name as Malfoys blacklisted in the Ministry.

"Relax," a voice said behind him. Draco looked around to see his wife. She bent over and placed her hands on Draco's shoulders, massaging them gently. "Don't tire yourself out too much, Draco. You'll soon get sick if you do so and I don't want you to come to that." She lowered her head and kissed his cheek. "I know it's hard going back and fourth to the Ministry and I've told you that you need not to get the best job there is. As long as we have each other and enough to get by, I'm okay with that arrangement," she assured him.

All his life Draco had never imagined a woman to love him as much as his wife does. He looked into her understanding and caring eyes and smiled. He drew courage to face the Ministry day to day from her. She supported him all throughout his decisions, not leaving him when he made some bad choices. She raised their son quietly, never complaining when tough times came. The love she had for him was strong, strong enough to hold on for so long.

"I love you," Draco whispered, which was very true. He loved his wife with all his heart, his mind, and his soul. He wouldn't have married her if he didn't. She moved him. She opened his heart and showed him that he could love as much as the next man can. She showed Draco how capable he is of selfless love to give up all his wealth for the marriage was against his parents' wishes. Draco kissed her. "I love you with all my heart," he whispered softly into her ear.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: There's a little button there below tat says go. Please click it and review the chapter. Thanks a lot!**


	3. Friendship

**A/N: ****Can't really believe that I'm writing a third chapter for this. Hope you like it. Thanks for all those past reviews**

**Please review this one, hope you enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teddy scribbled on his parchment. He would like to see his best friend even once in the summer, but it seemed that she had no chance of getting out of the house. He wrote to her every day telling her she could take care of everything until her mother comes back. He encouraged her to hold her head up when she gets lonely, knowing that he was going to be there for her anyway, so she's not really alone. It pained him to received her letters full of resentment against her parents. She _has _parents, he had none. Just as his godfather said, people don't really see the blessings until they've lost them.

Victoire wrote back to him everyday, replying to his every letter. Teddy could tell that this was done out of frustration she cannot lash out on her brothers or her father. She understood the situation perfectly, but being twelve, she felt jailed in a small box. Teddy knew the feeling for he felt the same way without taking long walks with her around the park like they did every summer, at least once. But Teddy knew for a fact that he had to keep his selfishness to himself until Fleur comes back. He is sure that they would take that walk before summer is over.

Teddy became downhearted when he received a letter from Victoire saying she's had enough and that her mother wouldn't come until the summer's over. He wanted to tell her how much it hurt him too that he couldn't see her at all. He wrote to her once or twice about going to visit her, but this had never happened so far. Every time he planned to, something comes up. Victoire says she understands it perfectly, but Teddy highly doubted that. He knows her too well that he could read the angry _it's all right _scribbled right out of the parchment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victoire replies to all of Teddy's letters out of boredom, frustration, and bitterness against everything that has been happening to her recently. She couldn't blame the twins for being so irritating, but sometimes they get on her nerves. She couldn't blame her mother for not coming back from France because she has to take care of her father, but she misses her so and asked Teddy if she is not as important as her grandfather. She couldn't blame her father for coming home so late every night, but she couldn't help but feel too depended upon. After all, she was only twelve years old.

Teddy never failed to reply to any of her letters, always sending her with words of encouragement. He always writes to her saying things like: _Hang in there, __Don't__ lose hope, You're not alone, It'll be alright, I'm here for you_ and the list goes on. Victoire hung on to Teddy's words. He mentioned about visiting her once or twice, but it hasn't happened yet, still she continues to hope for it. It had been weeks since she last saw her best friend

Victoire slumped over her desk to write a new letter. She decided to tell Teddy about her hopes and dreams, her wants and fears, for a change. She didn't want to bore him with all her resentment. She knew she had much more than Teddy has anyway. She has a family, a complete family, which Teddy does not. He seldom brings up the subject though, but he cheerfully talks about it every time it comes around. He said that he'd never have a grudge for having no parents.

After sending the owl off, Victoire imagined her life without her mother, father, and two little brothers. It would be horrible not to have her mother teach her how to fix her hair and do her nails every once in a while. It would be terrible without her father bringing home the money so that they'd have enough for three meals a day and a good education. It would be extremely boring if all of this was happening without her two brothers to preoccupy her while her parents are away. She has a family who loves her; she has a best friend who cares for her. Victoire knew she couldn't ask for more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Albus quietly held up his book. James tried to resist himself from grabbing the book. Rose suddenly came up to Albus asking, "What is that?" Albus slowly lowered the book and pointed to the title. Rose squatted on the floor and looked at Albus thoughtfully. "You read too much, Albus. Let's go out and get some fresh air," she said. Albus didn't move. Rose stood up and began tugging Albus's shirt. "Come on," she insisted. James was glad he wasn't the only one who shared his views about Albus.

"All right, all right," Albus said. He set aside the book and jumped off the couch. James led the way to the backyard. Rose stood beside Albus for a while as Albus looked up the sky. "See that?" he asked, pointing to a certain cloud. "It looks like a dragon. See the wings? See the ears? Look at the humongous tail too, Rose." Fascinated Rose looked up as well. Albus showed her the different shapes of his mind's creation.

James frowned. "I don't see anything at all, Albus," he remarked, but Rose saw what Albus sees so he tried to figure it out as well. Ginny watched them from the kitchen and laughed as her older son's reaction. He is very much sports-inclined that his mind was not as creative as Albus. James folded his hands across his chest. "Are you making fun of me, Albus?" he asked suspiciously when he gave up looking at the cloud.

Rose shook her head. "He is not, James. Look, I see it all too," she said. Rose pointed to a rather fluffy cloud. "Look at that one, Albus. That looks like a unicorn. I've always wanted to see a unicorn. Maybe if we get into Hogwarts, we'd be able to see one." Her sweet smile could melt anyone's heart. "Let's go inside and see if Aunt Ginny has some cookies for us to eat. I'm really hungry," she said, pulling Albus back inside the house.

James followed them inside. "I still can't see what you see," he muttered. They went into the kitchen. "Mum, can you _really _make pictures out of clouds. You see, Albus and Rose here are telling me there was a dragon-cloud that passed by but I really didn't see it. Albus was making them all up," he insisted, not wanting to lose to his younger brother.

Ginny smiled. "That's the point, James. You are supposed to make it up as you go along." She handed each child a cookie. "There are things Albus can see that you can't see and it's all right. There are things you can do that Albus can't. Would you three like some pumpkin juice?" All three nodded. Ginny smiled as she turned to make a batch of it. "Albus can see pictures in the clouds just as you can touch them so I don't think it will matter if you will ever be good at making pictures out of clouds or Albus will ever be good at Quidditch because you each have your own talent."

Ginny looked sideways. She could see how Rose and Albus got along well together since both are very similar in a way. James was not at all too happy about this, seeing Albus being ever so friendly to their cousin. She knew that her sons would soon separate ways and be friends with other people rather than play amongst themselves, but she hoped that time would not come too soon for that. She couldn't bear to see her children grow up too fast.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh no you don't, Hugo Weasley." Hermione said as he caught her son about to grab another Chocolate Frog from the table. She walked over to him and pulled the little boy away from the tempting chocolates. "You have eaten too many sweets. Besides, you're getting a little too hyper for your own good. Now you come here and help me de-gnome the garden instead." Hugo moaned. He hated to do chores, especially when he was the only one to do so whenever Rose wasn't around.

Hugo's face suddenly lit when he heard the front door opening. He ran across the dining room and met his father cousin, Fredrick Weasley, at the door. "There you are, Hugo. I was wondering about you." Eight-year-old Fredrick had his father's eyes but his mother's blonde hair. "Come on, I'll have to show you something. Let's go to the garden and you'll see," he said excitedly and pulled Hugo all the way outside to the garden.

George entered the house. "I'm sorry for the sudden dropping by," he said. Hermione shook her head as she welcomed him into the living room. "Freddie was just too persistent in coming here today. He says he can't wait to show Hugo that he could do cartwheels." Hermione and George walked out to the backyard to watch the two boys. "Freddie's been lonely ever since his little brother died. He was crushed when I told him that Steven couldn't make it. I guess he takes Hugo as a brother now." Hermione could sense the sadness in George's voice.

Fredrick did a cartwheel. "Did you see that, Hugo? That was a cartwheel. Want me to do it again?" Hugo knew about his younger cousin Steven's passing so he didn't want to disappoint Fredrick when he gets excited. He had seen James do a better cartwheel, but he nodded. Fredrick did another two cartwheels. He laughed and looked at Hugo. "Thanks," he whispered. Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I look at you I look at Steven. He always watches me when I do crazy stunts. Thanks for putting up with all that," he said.

Hugo shook his head. "I'm not just _putting up_ with it. I do enjoy watching you doing them," said Hugo. He does enjoy Fredrick doing crazy stunts. Many times they were funny because Fredrick says a joke about it. Hugo thought for a moment, then smiled. "Mum's got a lot of Chocolate Frogs inside the living room. Since you're here with me, I bet we can eat them. I'm still missing Dumbledore for some reason. Dad said it used to be a common card back at his day." Fredrick agreed and they both ran into the living room to eat chocolate.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to stop her son since there was a guest around so she let him eat a couple more Chocolate Frogs. "Dumbledore," Fredrick muttered as he held up a card which had Dumbledore's picture on it. He thrust the card to Hugo. "Here, you can have it. I think it's a lucky day for us today." Hugo hesitated for a moment, but Fredrick insisted by saying, "Come on, take it. You're like a little brother to me and if he wanted something right now I would've given it to him." George and Hermione knew that it was all too true.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Scorpius sat on the swing all be himself. He didn't have anyone to play with since he hadn't had any brothers or cousins for both his parents were an only child. He did not have friends either. It wasn't because he was mean or nasty or selfish. His parents just rarely took him out of the house because they hadn't had time to do so. His father does try to keep up in his job while his mother occupies with cleaning the house all day. Today was just another day, although Scorpius managed to persuade his mother that he is all enough to go to the park be himself. He just sighed, wishing that he would soon be old enough to head to Hogwarts. Maybe, just maybe, he could have some friends there.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Boy is this getting longer! Please review! Hope to see you at the next chapter. **


	4. Fear

**A/N: ****Chapter four is up. This is beginning to be very long. I thought it was going to be one shot when I first put up the very first chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Please review**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

O.W.L.s would surely put pressure on him this year, Teddy just knew it. Harry told him that if he really wanted to be an Auror, he should put a little more effort this year. Ever since he was young, he had always wanted to make his parents proud o him. At seven years old, he found out that his mother was an Auror. It was the same year that he told himself he'd be aiming to be an Auror as well. His grandmother supported him of the decision, so did his godfather. Teddy knew a lot of people counted on him to become something to show everyone that he is a _somebody_.

Teddy also proudly wore the prefect badge. His father too had been a prefect. He knew that he was on the right track in making people say that he isn't another orphan waiting to be picked up and thrown around like some worthless mutt. He is working his was up to deserve respect. Teddy's grandmother couldn't tell him enough of how proud she is of him. His grandmother had been ill lately. He didn't want to leave for Hogwarts but she insisted that she would be all right. Teddy thought of her everyday and writes to her every chance he gets.

Victorie knew of his worries. She always meets him at the common room. "Andromeda will be all right." Teddy knew that Victorie had her own problems about her grandfather being still very sick. It pained him to see her smile so much sometimes, knowing how much hurt she's probably going through at the moment. She always smiled for him, no matter what happened. Victorie sat beside Teddy. "When you go home this Christmas, just give her the biggest hug and kiss you can. That's what I did for Grandpa before I came here."

Teddy choked back some tears as he thought about his grandmother who was suffering. He could feel Victorie place her arm around him just to comfort him. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Victorie's warm arm behind his neck. He wanted time to stop there. He didn't want to go on fearing about things anymore. He didn't want to go on worrying about the upcoming O.W.L.s He didn't want to continue thinking about tomorrow. He had tried to do his best in everything he could. He tried to keep out of trouble all throughout his five years at Hogwarts, why do bad things still happen to him? Why does he have to worry so much? He felt scared he wanted to hide.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victorie watched as Teddy fell asleep right then and there. She slowly pulled her arms from behind his neck. She went up to the girls' dormitory and came down with a blanket. She placed it over Teddy who looked pale and tired. Victorie couldn't bear seeing her best friend feel so sad and anxious. He had always been the one to make her smile, but she couldn't do the same thing for him. She knew how tired he was because of his constant studying, even throughout the summer, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Ted, it's time for rounds." Caroline Bed stopped when she saw Teddy asleep. Victorie looked up. Caroline is the other prefect for Gryffindor. She must know about Teddy's situation because she left him to sleep. She looked at Victorie and gave her an encouraging smile. "Only you can do something for him right now, Weasley. He refuses to listen to anyone else. Tell him to take things easy. Everything will be all right." Everybody knew Caroline fancied Teddy for so long, but Teddy never fancied her back, much to Victorie's delight.

Caroline left Teddy to Victorie. Teddy slowly woke up. "Vicky?" he whispered. Victorie smiled at him. Teddy slowly sat up. "Did I doze off again?" he asked. Victorie nodded. Teddy sighed and stood up. He smiled at Victorie. "Thanks for the blanket. I know this belongs to you," he said and handed it back to Victorie who slowly took it into her hands. Teddy gazed upon Victorie's eyes. "Thanks for everything, Vicky," he said softly. Teddy, without another word, pulled Victorie into a hug.

Victorie panicked for a moment. Teddy had never hugged her all her life. She pushed Teddy away and ran up to the girls' dormitory. Everybody warned her not to fall in love with her best friend. They say it's the worst thing that could ever happen to a relationship. Victorie held the blanket closer to her chest and started to cry. She is afraid of losing Teddy. He is the only person she has left to be there for her whenever she needed company. She is very much afraid of losing him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry buried his face on his hands. He felt himself about to cry but of course it would not be right to do so in front of the public. He sat outside the hospital room where James was. His son had fallen from his broom twenty feet from the ground. Ginny wasn't there to see how it happened. She was crying a lot now, knowing that they may never be able to see their son again. James's smile flashed through her mind and she cried even more. Harry regretted that he didn't put a padlock on the broom shed. He had already thought that James would one day plan to do a stunt like this.

"He's going to be fine," Harry told Ginny, trying to convince himself of his own words as well. James was always a carefree boy. He doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions and Harry blamed himself for not teaching the boy properly. He didn't want to lose his son who had given him so much joy in his life. James is a very precious child.

Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder. "What if we will never see James again?" she cried. Harry pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny sobbed even more. "It's my fault for allowing him to ride. I know James wouldn't be too careful with those brooms, most especially because he watches the other Quidditch players do some crazy stunts." Harry tried to calm her down, but Ginny continued on crying. "I don't want James to die. James is still a baby. James is our baby."

Of course Harry didn't want his son to die either. He had so much ahead of him, that James. He always had a smile on his face, full of spirit. Harry knew he often teased his brother, grabbing all the things from him because he wants to teach Albus to play Quidditch. James wanted Albus to be alongside him as he rode a broom, though it isn't what Albus really wanted.

Harry lost a lot of important people in his life. He lost his parents, his godfather, and some of his closest friends. He couldn't bear losing a person that he himself brought to life. He doesn't fear much of his own death, but he feared that death would be brought to others, the people he loved most. His heart pounded in frustration and anxiety. He didn't want the Healers to come out of the room and tell him that his son is also gone. He didn't know what to do if he finds out that another person in his life would have to leave him like this. It had always been his greatest fear.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is James all right?" asked Rose worriedly. She had just heard about James. She clutched her mother's robe tightly. Hermione just looked at her. Rose leaned on her mother. "Mummy, I want James to be all right. I don't want to see him in St. Mungo's!" she cried. Hermione placed her hand gently on her head. Although Rose is a year younger than James, they got along well. James, although very rough with other boys, played gently whenever she is around.

Ron came into the room. "He's unconscious," he muttered. Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth. Ron looked at his daughter who was about to bawl any time soon. "We don't really know what's going to happen to James as off now, but I really do hope he's alive." He knew what his best friend and his sister would be feeling at that very moment. They had lost so many people surrounding them. It would crush them both to lose their son.

Rose ran out of the room. She went to her own room and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't help herself. She threw herself to her bed and cried on her pillow. James had always been reckless every time he played. He was never careful. He always had this daring smile on his face as if he was immortal. Rose didn't want to see him lying on the bed in St. Mungo's. She remembered clearly how Steven Weasley, her other cousin, died because of the same accident. She didn't want to lose James too.

Rose had heard stories about people dying during her parents' days. She heard them talking in low voices when the adults thought that she was asleep. When Steven died in the accident, she didn't feel like this at all. She and Steven weren't so close even though he came over to the house often to play with Hugo, but James is different. He's the one who always tells her that nothing would ever happen. He's the one she had always looked up to because of his bravery in attempting the craziest of stunts.

_"Look Rose, don't be scared about anything. Dad said that it's the first thing you ought not to be. The more afraid you are of something, the less you will achieve. I want to be a Seeker like my dad, that's why I want to get all the practice that I can, even if it kills me."_

Rose is afraid that she might not be able to see James again. Rose is afraid that she might not be able to run around the garden with James again. She's afraid that he would not be there to make her laugh again. Most of all, Rose is afraid that it might be the last ride that James would have on his broom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Draco hurried into the living room. Scorpius watched him send away an owl. "What is happening, Dad?" Draco looked paler than usual. He looked somewhat concerned, which is very unusual for Scorpius to see. He had never seen his father look so worried before. Scorpius tugged on Draco's robes. "Dad, what's happening? Why did you send Toby with a message?" he asked. He was afraid that something bad might be happening.

Draco crouched down to his level. "There are things which you won't understand yet." He looked into his innocent son's eyes. He couldn't bear to tell him that they were about to move to a smaller house. Draco had lost his job as a worker in the Department of Mysteries. The discrimination of the name had finally taken its toll. Seamus Finnigan, one of those who held a high office in the department, recommended a suspension for Draco, which soon led to his early retirement. No other department wanted him to apply. "Now you be a good boy and go back to your room. Dad's got a lot to do this afternoon."

Scorpius did as he was told, knowing that it wasn't the right time to argue. Draco watched as his son climbed the stairs. He couldn't imagine not affording to send his son to Hogwarts since he is supposed to be going to Hogwarts in two years. He didn't care now about all the things he used to care as a boy; about money, about fame, about connections. All he wanted was his son to have a good life. Draco feared that he wouldn't be able to afford the boy's education.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: So how did you find it the chapter? Please review. **


	5. Change

**A/N: ****Here comes chapter five. Thank you for your continuous support for this story. **

**Please review this one too.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victorie had not spoken to him in weeks, but he had tried getting her attention for the longest time. They didn't go to the same year, so he had a hard time trying to chase after her just to talk to her. Teddy didn't understand why Victorie avoided him. She never made eye contact with him whenever it was necessary for them to talk. Teddy knew there was something that Victorie wasn't telling him at all. He felt a void without his best friend. He wanted to find out why.

"What's wrong with you?" Teddy didn't mean to ask that question, but schoolwork has just been too tough that he felt tired and frustrated juggling his responsibilities and personal matters. He didn't want Victorie to hate him. He just wanted them to talk it out, whatever the problem is. "I'm sorry, Vicky, it's just that…" Teddy's voice faded. He didn't know what to say to her to make her understand.

Victorie looked at him for a moment. "If there's nothing else you want to say I have a lot of things to attend to." Teddy felt his stomach lurch inside of him. Victorie's eyes pierced him like a thousand daggers. They were emotionless. "Ted, I'm really sorry but I'm very busy with a lot of things so if it's nothing important I think we can put that off." Victorie walked away leaving Teddy dumbfounded.

Teddy walked to the common room. He dug his hands into his pocket and sighed. He had never seen Victorie so cold towards him. He couldn't think of anything he had done to her that was wrong. Teddy felt helpless. Caroline entered the room and saw him. She looked at him understandingly and listened as Teddy poured her heart out to her.

"I don't really know what I've done wrong, Carrie," Teddy said sadly as he leaned on the wall behind him. "Ever since that night when I was thinking about my grandmother and I fell asleep, she never talked to me again. I don't know if I hurt her feelings in some way, but I can't tell if she doesn't talk to me." Caroline didn't say anything, but she just nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victorie pressed her ear against the wall. She listened to everything Teddy said. She felt her heart break as Teddy painfully poured out his thoughts. She didn't want Teddy to feel so crushed and alone. She knew perfectly well how he already felt lonely. Victorie blamed herself fully for Teddy's melancholic tone. The more she listened the more her chest ached. She had never heard Teddy pour out his feelings to anyone but her.

All Victorie could do to save herself from pain was walk away. She walked away from the common room and outside Gryffindor tower. She walked away from her responsibility of being a best friend when Teddy felt so bad. She walked away from her own fears of facing him. She didn't want to turn back and end up shaming herself and making things worse.

As she walked down the hall, she felt her heart stop. She leaned on the wall and clutched her shirt. She had never felt so much pain in her chest before, not even when her father yelled at her for no reason but because he was too exasperated from work. Tears streamed down her face. She only had herself to blame for Teddy's sad voice. She only had herself to blame for his depressed moon. Victorie knew that he could never love her now, now that she had broken their wonderful friendship.

Victorie wanted every hurt that boiled inside her to stop. She wanted all the pain to go away. She imagined Teddy's face while he told his side of the story to Caroline. Victorie knew that Caroline would take her place from now on. There would be no more Victorie Weasley in Ted Lupin's life. She knew everything was over.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry looked up. The Healer motioned for him to come into her office. Ginny followed behind Harry. "James is alive," the Healer said. Harry sighed in relief. Ginny smiled through her tears. "But there is something I must tell you." Harry slowly nodded. He had a feeling that he didn't want to hear what the Healer was about to tell them. "James is alive, but the fall caused his head to have brain damage. We tried to fix it, but all we could do was recover his memory up to get his nerves connected together again so he could think properly. He won't remember anything at all when he wakes up."

Harry tried to let the news sink in to him. He gulped. "I-It's all right. As long as he's fine." He didn't know what to think as of the moment. Ginny began to sob again. The Healer stood up and walked away from the office. Harry wrapped his hands around Ginny. "Don't worry, Ginny. It's all right as long as James is alive. I'm sure he'll recover pretty quickly, knowing out James." Although Harry said that, he wasn't too sure that _our _James was the right term to use as of the moment.

The Potters went to visit James. Lily and Albus were released from the child care center (where young children can be left while the adults wait outside for the news) so that they can see their brother. Harry sat beside James bed, his son still asleep. He gazed upon James's bruised face. He had never seen cuts as bad as James has, not on James before at least. He held James's hand and tried to be brave for the rest of his family, convincing himself that James is going to be all right.

Albus looked at his brother. He felt a pang of remorse every time he did not have James have his own way. Albus knew James always tried to make him play Quidditch because it is the one things James learned to love. He knew that it was James's way of pulling Albus into the world he loved. Albus didn't want to see James sleeping on the bed, looking very weak. James had never looked so weak, even if he had a cold.

"Smile," Lily whispered. She's just five but she knew what was happening. Her older brother never failed to smile for her when she's lonely. Ginny hugged Lily. Lily reached out and touched her brother's hand. He wasn't dead, but it felt cold. Lily could feel tears welling up her eyes. She had never felt so sad before. She did not want to see her brother lie on that bed for so long. Lily looked at her mother. "When will James come home?" she asked.

Ginny wasn't too sure herself. As of the moment, she wanted to see James sit up, take off all the bandages and say, _"See, Mum, everything's all right! It's just a tiny scratch!_" like he always says when he hurts his arm or his knee. Ginny wanted so much to see her son sheepishly smile at her knowing that he had done something dangerous again against his mother's will.

Harry didn't want to tell Lily and Albus that James wouldn't remember them at all when he comes to consciousness. James had always been a big part of his siblings' life, getting them to laugh every time they felt sad and teaching them how to tie their shoes or how to sneak out to the garden without being noticed. He couldn't bear to be the person bearing the bad news. He felt reality strike him harder than it had ever done before.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry sent Ron an owl about James's condition asking him not to tell any of the children about James's mental problem. Ron folded the paper and handed it to Hermione. Hermione's tears dropped to the letter. She knew that Harry and Ginny felt terrible at the moment just by looking at Harry's unusually shaky writing. She thought Harry had had enough sad news in his life.

Rose asked many times about James, but Ron and Hermione kept telling her to wait for more news. They could see so much worry in her bright blue eyes as she begged for an answer about James's condition. Hugo looked worried too, though not as worried as his sister.

"Harry and Ginny must feel horrible," murmured Hermione after they've sent both children to bed. Ron nodded understandingly. He had grown up with Harry and Ginny and knew that it would be hard for them to accept the fact that precious memories of their son would be erased from his mind. All those years of raising him, making sure he knows his parents loved him. "James had always been Harry's favorite, even though he tries not to show it," said Hermione.

Ron agreed. "You should see the way he spoils the boy." He could clearly remember how Harry gives in to all of James's wishes. "But Harry raised him up well and disciplined. I just can't believe all those years of making the memories of a lifetime would simply disappear." He recalled the backfiring of Lockhart's wand, but that wasn't as important as James's memories for James's memories were genuine, a contrast to Lockhart's who simply stole knowledge from others.

"Why would James's memories disappear?" Ron and Hermione looked up to see Rose standing by the doorway. She seemed to be listening to their whole conversation. Rose leaned on the doorpost feeling numb inside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bags flew outside the house. "Why are we moving, Dad?" asked Scorpius, carrying his own bag outside since he wouldn't do any magic yet. Draco didn't meet with his son's eyes. "Where are we moving to anyway, Dad? You said I would know the day we move and this _is _the day we move unless you plan to go back inside the house for one last night here." He looked at the handsome house that stood before him. "I know you're going to bring us to a better place though. Will I have a room of my own there too?"

Draco had never sympathized with a Weasley back when he was in Hogwarts. He sneered at them, even mocked them. He had never felt how it was to be penniless. Now none of the Weasleys were buying second hand things for their children. He had even seen Bill Weasley buy his daughter an owl. Both Ronald and George Weasleys didn't seem to have any trouble buying new things for their children. He had never imagined his son Scorpius's life would be such as the Weasleys' childhood.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: please review, thanks!**


	6. Home

**A/N: I don't really know if this is going to be the last chapter, and I think it will be really, but I hope you review**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teddy heard about James. Harry wrote to him. He packed up making sure everything would be ready when morning comes. It was time to go back for Christmas. Teddy pulled out a little package wrapped with purple and blue, Victorie's favorite colors. He figured that he could ask Caroline to pass the gift to Victorie seeing that Victorie didn't want to see him, although he missed her very much. 

"Accio perfume." A perfume came flying towards him. Teddy caught it in midair. He sprayed a little of the perfume onto the little package. He held it a little further away from him and smiled. He knew that Victorie would love his gift. Teddy set it aside and checked his trunk for one last time before kicking it back to its place under the bed. 

John Zabini poked his head into the room. "Ted, Professor McGonagall is asking for you. She's been yelling you name all over the place. You should go see her now." Teddy raised an eyebrow. John shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the prefect. You should know." John the disappeared and went back down the common room. Teddy knew too well that his girlfriend Polly Esters would be there waiting to snog him. 

"Ted Lupin, come with me," said Professor McGonagall sharply. Teddy thought for a long while about what he must've done to deserve this facial expression from Professor McGonagall. They walked down the hall. "Out of the way, Peevses," she barked before Peeves could even start to crack a joke. Professor McGonagall led Teddy to the girl's bathroom. "I'm giving you permission to enter and talk some sense into that girl. For heaven's sake she stayed in the bathroom overnight from what I've heard."

Teddy uncertainly walked into the girl's bathroom. "Uh, hello? Is anyone in here?" Professor McGonagall didn't exactly tell him who. She left before he could turn to ask. Teddy heard a familiar sob. He walked towards the third cubicle. He didn't want to confirm his suspicions about who was behind the door, but he asked, "Vicky, is that you?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victorie looked up. She wiped her tears using her sleeve. "Uh-huh," she replied, still sniffing. Teddy had never seen her cry before and she didn't want him to see her now. Her eyes were red and too puffy and her nose looked like as if it was swollen. She felt cold since she hadn't brought a coat along with her and she stayed in the cubicle crying all night. 

"Open the door, Vicky," coaxed Teddy softly. Reluctantly, Victorie pulled the door open. She saw Teddy smiling at her. "I was worried when I heard that you slept here. It was mighty cold last night and you could've frozen with you wearing that shirt." Teddy took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "I know 

you don't like me hugging you so I guess that will do." Victorie sought comfort in Teddy's coat. She closed her eyes. "What's wrong, Vicky? Why are you crying so much?" he asked. 

Victorie took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Victorie leaned on Teddy's torso. Teddy blinked. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Victorie started to cry again. She felt herself being a crybaby. Teddy smiled and pulled her closer to him. Victorie could feel the warmth of his embrace. She wanted time to freeze at that moment and let the world let them be. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me."

Teddy gently stroked her hair. "Don't cry, Vicky. Everything's all right." Victorie buried her face on Teddy's clothes. "I'm here if you need anyone to talk to, Vicky, don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you." Victorie knew she couldn't hear any sweeter line that this. "Christmas is here. It's time for us to celebrate. We're going home tomorrow. I promise I'll write to you every single day," he said.

Victorie felt loved at that moment. She didn't tell Teddy that her grandfather just died. She didn't tell Teddy that her mother also caught the disease. She didn't tell Teddy that she might move to France with the rest of her family, but she knew Teddy would forgive him. She felt so much forgiveness and love in his embrace.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

James tore his first present. "A broom!" He spun wildly and looked at his father. "Wicked! Thanks so much, Dad. I bet I can fly high with this and touch the sky." Even though James has lost many memories, he still wanted to fly. Harry figured that flying became an instinct to his son. Even though the accident caused so much pain to the family, he had to get James a broom. 

Albus gave James a playful push. "You fall off of that broom and I am personally going to kill you," he threatened. James laughed. His parents told James the truth about what had happened to him the day after he got out of the hospital. They have gotten over the matter that he wouldn't remember much about anything that happened before but Harry and Ginny assured him how much they loved him. Albus and Lily backed this up. "Come on then, open my present," said Albus as he thrust a package into James's hand. 

James tore the package open. "What's this?" He held up a book. He opened them and found many drawings. Some were rather old, evident by the yellowish parchment, but some looked quite recent. James looked at his brother. "What's this all about? I know I have lost memories, but I am pretty sure I didn't draw things like these," he said. The drawing showed what seems to be like his family, him, him and the Weasleys (he knew it would be the Weasleys for red hair was quite obvious). 

Albus laughed. "Of course you didn't draw them. You can't draw!" The whole Potter family laughed, knowing that the old James Potter couldn't stand picking up a crayon and putting colors into a parchment. "Those were the drawing you teased me about. You _have _to remember that you almost 

always tore them apart because snatching it away from me so that I would end up playing Quidditch with you," Albus said this with a smile. 

The Potters shared a toast of hot cocoa. They had never had a better Christmas than this where the family was together, seated around the living room, and thoroughly warmed up not only by the fire that burned in the fireplace, but also the smile that were on their faces. Harry looked at his children and his wife and he knew that he is very fortunate to have this moment right now. No matter how many mistakes he made in the past, he could tell that the fates had just forgiven him and gave his son one more chance to live. Soon James would be off to Hogwarts, so will Albus and Lily. Harry couldn't be any more grateful. 

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ron raised his mug. "Happy Christmas to all," he said. Hermione, Hugo, and Rose raised their glasses after his. Ron leaned back on his easy chair. "Now I'm going to play St. Nicholas. Come here, Hugo." Hugo laughed and jumped onto his father's lap. "What would you like for Christmas this year since you're a very good boy and I'd grant you any wish you would like," he said. 

Hugo beamed. "There's no doubt about it. A toy broomstick." Ron reached out for something from the back of the easy chair and pulled out a toy broomstick. Hugo's eyes widened with amazement. He threw his arms around his father. "You're the best, Dad!" he exclaimed. He held his toy broomstick like a trophy. Ron thought that the boy will never go of it anymore. Hugo jumped off his father's lap, still clutching his Christmas gift very tightly. 

Ron looked at Rose. "Come on now, Rose. It's your turn," he said. Rose slowly sat beside her father instead of on his lap. "You've been a really good girl since I last saw you, and that was last Christmas. Mind you, St. Nicholas only comes once a year." Rose giggled. "Now Rose Hermione Weasley, what is the one thing you would wish for this Christmas."

Rose thought long and hard. She looked at her father. "Can I really ask for anything?" she asked. Ron nodded. She looked at Hermione who smiled back at her and nodded as well. Rose looked back at her father. "Well, the other day, I was with James. We had lots of fun, really. I enjoyed being with him and Albus and Lily, but…" Her voice faded. Ron gave her an encouraging nod. "But I wanted to enjoy with the James I knew before. He seemed different, although he's the same James. If I can ask for anything for Christmas, I would ask for James's memory back," she said. 

Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled looks. Ron sighed and placed his arm around Rose. "There are some thing even St. Nicholas doesn't have control of. I'm sorry, Rose." Ron reached for something from the back of his easy chair and pulled out a set of books just for Rose. "But I hope this will do this Christmas, since St. Nicholas sees you like so many books." Rose smiled, but Ron knew she wasn't too happy. He watched her look dazedly at the book. 

"I bet we can make more memories about James, funnier and bigger ones!" exclaimed Hugo as she grabbed the books from her sister's hands. "He's going to be the James we know if we show him how 

it's done." Hugo ran around the room with Rose chasing him. Their parents laughed at the sight. It did remind them so much about James and Albus. 

One day Rose would let go and forget the incident and look at the James now. She will learn to forgive what has happened to James on that day and move on. It's not simple to erase the memory of the people you love and then restart it all over again. Ron hoped that one day Rose would forgive St. Nicholas for not granting her Christmas wish, but one day Rose will discover why destiny happens, and why life becomes beautiful. 

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Scorpius unwrapped his gift. "An old book," he murmured. He looked up at his father. He had never gotten anything old before. His father always bought him new things. Draco and Scorpius's eyes met. Scorpius could see sadness in his father's eyes and he didn't want that. "It's great, Dad. Happy Christmas!" he exclaimed and hugged his father. 

They had left the manor that Draco grew up in, that he had hoped his son could grow up in. Now they live in a house much like the Burrow, dainty but warm. Scorpius didn't complain about the smaller room or the crowded kitchen. He didn't say anything about the dirty attic. He took anything his father had showed him and called the place _home. _

"Scorpius," Draco said. Scorpius looked up as he held the old book tightly in his hand knowing that his father had gotten it especially for him. Only he had a present for Christmas. They didn't even have a Christmas tree this year. He felt satisfied sitting with his mother and his father by the warm fireplace. "Can you forgive me for bringing you into this dump? For making you stay in this house?" Draco asked.

To his surprise, Scorpius gave him the tightest of all hugs he had given his father. "I love you, Dad." And that said it all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In every situation, through good and bad. Though the world seems to crumble and things turn around and they fumble, but they learn to stand up; then they make the best out of things. Tears may fall, but it will dry up again and their frown would turn upside down and become a smile. They have a place they could call home in each other. Home is where the heart is.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Okay, I think that last line sucks, do you? Please review. **


End file.
